


One of a Kind

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disabled Character, Family Feels, Fatherhood, How Do I Tag, M/M, Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: In a world where soulmates are revealed through soulmarks being the first words of love spoken to one another, Martin is worried he won’t have a soulmate because he can’t speak. Oswald does his best to comfort his son and reassure him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could later become a series if I feel inspired to write more, but I'm not sure where to go with it yet so we'll see.

Oswald couldn’t help but notice the way Martin was staring at the spot where his soulmark was located. The words that initially caused him to fall in love with Edward were stained there across the skin of his shoulder. The letters would stand out starkly against his pale, freckled skin, but the mark was covered up under layers of clothing. Still, Martin stared at the spot, frowning slightly. Oswald reached out, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately before asking him what was bothering him.

The boy wrote something on the notepad he carried around his neck and turned it to show Oswald.

*What are soulmarks?*

Oswald smiled down at him. He'd been curious about them himself when he was that age. He could still remember asking his mother about hers. That was how he learned of the beautiful, although tragic, love between his parents. Her mark proved without a doubt he loved her, even if they hadn't been allowed to be together. It was nice to be able to share this with Martin.

He began explaining what soulmarks were. They were the first words spoken by your soulmate that made you fall in love with them. But it only worked if those feeling were reciprocated. The words of his soulmark were: You can always count on me. They were spoken to him by Edward that night in front of the fire. Hearing these words, after the man had risked his life, Oswald fell for Edward. The next morning he noticed his mark had appeared and knew he was in love.

He told Martin all of this and watched as the boy's face fell at his explanation. It puzzled him only a moment before understanding began to dawn on him. The words were always spoken. Out loud. That's what had Martin so upset. Oswald gathered the boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. He was now just as worried as the boy, more so in fact. But he would not show it. He had to reassure Martin. He rubbed soothing circles across the boy’s back. He could feel him tremble with silent sobbing. It broke his heart to see his little one this way. He pulled away from the embrace so he could look into Martin's tearful eyes.

“Listen to me Martin. I know your soulmate is out there somewhere. If someone like me has one, then you do too.” Oswald reassured him.

*But how will they know its me if I can't speak?* Martin scribbled, biting his lip with worry.

Oswald sighed.

“Honestly, I’m not sure of the answer.” Oswald admitted before adding proudly, “But soulmarks are quite mysterious. I'm sure that whoever your soulmate is will have quite the interesting mark. A one-of-a-kind mark for my one-of-a-kind boy.”

Martin wrapped his arms around him once more and Oswald held him. Before long the boy had dried his eyes. Martin pulled away and gave his father a shaky smile. He was still worried then, Oswald thought. He returned the smile and watched as Martin ran off to go play. He was still worried too, but the boy was strong. He was a Cobblepot after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching for Martin, Edward finds him researching in the library. Martin opens up to Edward about his search for information on soulmarks. Edward seizes the oppurtunity as a way to bond with him as well as share his knowledge.

Edward found the boy in the library. He had been searching the entirety of the Van Dahl mansion, checking every nook and cranny to find him. The last place he expected to find Martin was in the midst of several stacks of books laid in a ring around the floor. Martin had one of the books propped up on his lap as he skimmed it's contents.

"What are ya looking for, kiddo?" Edward inquired, glancing down at some of the titles. _Perfect Match. Only Love is Real. The Miracle of Marks._ Odd choices for a ten year old.

The boy sighed, closing the book he held and replacing it back into one of the stacks. Edward had never been great at reading people, but even he could see there was something bothering the kid. Judging by the subjects of these books, it wasn't hard for him to guess at what it might be. Oswald had told him some of it, explaining the worries Martin had about soulmarks. He carefully stepped around the book piles to sit down next to Martin.

"You know," he said gently, "I might be able to help you if you told me what is you are trying to find." 

The truth was he and Martin were not all that close. Martin seemed to like Edward well enough. He just didn't open up to him the way he did with Oswald. 

At his words, Martin looked up at Edward as if trying to determine something. Then he scanned the room, looked over at the door, which was closed, and seemingly satisfied, he took out his notepad and pen. He jotted down a quick note then turned the paper so that it was facing Edward.

*Don't tell dad.*

Edward read the message and nodded. "You have my word, but why don't you want me to tell Oswald?"

*I don't want dad to worry.* Martin wrote, making a face.

Edward pursed his lips. The kid had a point. Oswald did tend to worry. Especially when it came to Martin. The man's parenting style was likely much like his late mother's had been. Living the life Oswald had up until this point had made him somewhat overbearing. Controlling even. Losses, heartbreak, and countless betrayals would do that to a person. There was always the fear that something bad would happen because something bad always happened in the past. That somehow he would lose Martin or that the boy would get hurt. Edward spent a lot of time trying to get Oswald to loosen up a bit. Oswald had made some progress, but Edward could understand why Martin might feel as he did.

"I won't tell Oswald." Edward reaffirmed, "But when you are ready, I think you should tell him yourself. You should know, you can tell either of us anything. We can handle it. Oswald too."

Martin nodded before continuing to scribble out a quick response, *Okay. Can I tell you first though?*

"Of course." Edward smiled. It made him feel warm to finally be connecting with the child of the man he loved. Maybe someday Martin would think of him as dad too.

*I'm trying to find out about different soulmarks. For people like me, but I can't find anything.* Martin frowned, *Dad said my soulmate would have a one-of-a-kind mark. But all marks seem the same kind.* 

"Well, they are less common, but the type of marks you're looking for do exist." Edward told him. 

He now had the boy's undivided attention. Martin had turned his body to face Edward and was eagerly looking up at him. He even squirmed a bit, waiting for the man to go on.

"Despite the numerous bodies I worked on during my time at the GCPD, I've never actually seen it in person." Edward admitted, eliciting a disappointed frown from Martin. He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and gave an encouraging squeeze as he continued, "But I did take a course on the subject back in college."

The boy grinned with renewed excitement, *Please. Teach me everything!*

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's enthusiam. This was going to be fun. He never had anyone be this eager to learn from him before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This chapter turned out kind of odd but idk. Been struggling with it for too long. I'm tired and I tried. Time to move on. Hopefully it makes sense well enough. If not let me know in the comments.

Martin continued in his search for answers. Like a sponge, he absorbed any information about soulmates and soulmarks that he could find. Much of it coming from Edward. The man taught him about a multitude of different markings. The most common were words, phrases, or sentences appearing on the skin like a tattoo. These were usually spoken words, but could be written as well. Martin felt instantly reassured after hearing that although his interest with other marking types didn't end there. A mark could also be the notes of a song, a patch of color, raised bumps or braille. Martin was fascinated by Edward's descriptions. All the information he learned from Edward encouraged him to seek out more. He wanted to see more soulmarks. If he could find one like those being described to him, it would give him hope. He decided that being around other people was the only way for him to see more marks. But he would never come across any marks if he was always cooped up in the mansion or one of Riddler's safe houses. There was one way he could think of to get what he wanted.

In the den, Martin found his dad lounging against his chair near the fire place. He looked relaxed, a rare thing for Oswald. Martin thought this was perfect. It was always easier to talk to him when he wasn't stressed. He walked over to Oswald and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

*I want to go to school.* Oswald read the message from the page.

"What?" Oswald asked somewhat surprised by the sudden statement from his son.

*I want to go to school like other kids.* Martin scribbled on his notepad, turning it back to his dad and tapping it insistently. 

"Out of the question. It's too dangerous." Oswald responded. 

*Please!* Martin wrote, emphasizing the message with a pleading expression on his face.

"No." Oswald said firmly. 

"I think you should let him." Edward interrupted, having just walked in, "Martin should be able to interract with others his own age. It'd be good for him."

"Like it was good for us?" Oswald asked sarcastically. Children could be as cruel as any adult. Oswald knew this better than anyone and Edward had had his share of bullies as well. How could being around children his own age be good for him? But of course Ed would think that way. Despite neither of the two men ever getting along well with their peers, it had never stopped Ed from trying to fit in. Even after everything he had been through, the man was constantly seeking approval or at the very least attention. It was a trait of Edward's that Oswald had never understood (and which sometimes drove him mad).

"Painful as the experience can be, it is important to learn social skills, Oswald. You can't be there to shelter Martin forever." Edward argued back.

Oswald wanted to disagree, but he could see reason in Edward's arguement. As opposed as he was to Martin ever having any negative experiences, they were part of growing up. And social skills were valuable. It was those same skills that had gotten him out of numerous dangerous situations. Had he not endured his own trying circumstances as a child, he might not have had the strength to survive a city like Gotham. And Edward was right. He would not always be around to protect Martin. He sighed.

"Very well. I'll arrange the necessary paperwork to have you enrolled." Oswald addressed Martin, "You're sure this is what you want?"

The boy nodded eagerly at his dad and smiled gratefully. Edward did his best not to smirk with satisfaction at the victory. If Oswald sensed any smugness from him, he might pay for it the next time they had a disagreement. Martin hugged first Oswald and then Edward, signing a quick thank you to both before departing the room.

He was excited! Martin never had a reason to want to go to school before, but now it was all he could think about. If he could find out more about soulmarks, the risk of encountering bullies would be well worth it.

Along with the decision to attend school came the need for new school supplies. Oswald could have had someone else do the shopping, but he thought it would be nice for Martin to pick out his own things. They made the trip to the nearest cornerstore, much to Oswald's distaste. But Ed insisted they had the best spiral bound notebooks there. Edward's reasoning behind that belief became apparent the moment they entered the aisle with the school supplies.

"Look Oswald! Can you believe they sell us themed spirals here?" Edward remarked, proudly holding up a bright green Riddler notebook. 

Sure enough there were notebooks themed for every rogue in Gotham, including himself. The Riddler notebook was covered in stylish question marks and cartoony Riddlers with an actual riddle centered on the front. Oswald could see why Edward liked it so much. Very him. He picked up the Penguin notebook out of curiosity. His notebook was covered in little black umbrellas and adorably chubby penguins dressed in suits. They glared angrily up at him from a purple background. In the center of his it read 'To hell with the people' in gold. His most infamous quote from his time as mayor. He scowled down at the notebook. Looking at it reminded him of Ed's betrayal. Though he had long since forgiven Edward, he didn't like to be reminded of the pain he had suffered during that time. Seeing the quote used in this way filled him with rage. The store owner had some nerve! Daring to sell these notebooks! Especially one so insulting to one of the most powerful men in Gotham. It was likely going to get him killed. In fact Oswald was thinking about doing it himself. He told Ed so.

"Come on, Oswald. Lighten up." Edward chuckled. 

"This is no laughing matter, Ed! How is anyone supposed to take me seriously with these notebooks around?!" Oswald huffed.

Annoyed by Edward's lack of support, Oswald turned threw the notebook on the ground and stormed off to have a word with store manager about their merchandice. Martin watched his dad go, brow furrowed with worry. It usually ended bloody when Oswald got like this.

Edward turned to Martin with a look of worry that mirrored his own, saying, "I better go after him before he turns this place into a crime scene. Here's the supply list. We'll be back soon."

With his parents away, Martin busied himself with trying to choose a notebook. He glanced through the rogue themed spirals but decided against any of them. They seemed to upset his dad and he would rather have something that reflected more of his own personality anyway. He liked the idea of getting something blue, the color right between purple and green. It would be like a piece of both of his parents (he had begun to think of Edward as his second dad), but still be something his own. A dark blue spiral caught his eye with concentric white circles radiating out from the center on it's cover. The longer he looked at it the more it seemed as though the the circles were moving in and out, a neat sort of optical allusion. He loved the pattern and began searching through other supplies to find any that matched. Pencils, backpack, lunchbox. He found the same pattern of circles on all of these. When his parents returned, he displayed the items proudly. 

"Interesting choice. It kind of makes me dizzy." Oswald said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. He appeared to have cooled down from his earlier temper.

"Well now that the chores are out of the way, how about we go get some ice cream?" Edward suggested, taking the pile of Martin's new school supplies and sneaking the Riddler notebook into it for himself. Oswald didn't notice, but Martin saw this. He held back the smile from forming on his face and giving the man away. Ed winked at him conspiratorially.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin's first day of school has arrived!

If Martin was going to insist on attending school, he was going to go to the best one in Gotham. It wasn't as though Oswald couldn't afford it. It took a few minor threats, but he managed to have his boy enrolled in Ander's Preparatory Academy and Martin's first day of school had finally arrived. Oswald hovered over him as he got ready, tucking stray locks of Martin's wild curls back into the slicked back style and generally fussing over him. If he could have seen himself, it probably would have reminded him of his mother. Edward paced before the two, rattling off a checklist of everything Martin needed to be properly prepared.

"Backpack? Check. Brushed teeth? Check. Shoes? Where are Martin's shoes?!"

Martin rolled his eyes, waving the shoes clutched in his hands. The man had continued frantically looking until the movement caught his eyes. Edward laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, Right. Um, check."

Martin ducked away from the attention of Oswald's fretting fingers and slipped on his shoes. He was eager to get going, not wanting to be late on his first day. It was his parents that were taking up time. Finally, having determined their boy was ready (even if they were not), Oswald had the car brought around to take Martin to school. Oswald was still a little worried about his son, but Martin was only excited. He hopped into the backseat eagerly, Oswald closing the door behind him with one more wave goodbye.

Martin felt he had learned a lot from his dad. He remembered his lessons from during his time at the orphanage. Oswald had taught him how to deal with potential bullies. He wouldn't be intimidated this time. Plus, he also had some of the most dangerous men in Gotham as parents. If anything, his new classmates should feel intimidated by him.

No, he would not be intimidated, but it was an odd feeling knowing that he would be going to the most prestigious school in Gotham. He wondered how this school would differ from his old one. Martin would be amongst the wealthy and elite of Gotham now. It all felt worlds apart from the orphanage's humble school. The thought of his old classmates being able to see him now brought Martin a smug sort of satisfaction. He smiled happily as the new school finally came into view.

The limo came to a stop and Martin could see other children of varying ages entering the building. The school was one of those sort that catered to grades K through 12 and the campus consisted of three buildings, one serving as the elementary level and the other two as the middle and high school. He was still a part of the elementary, although it would be his last year as such. 

The driver came around and opened his door. Martin stepped out, feeling the gravel of the driveway crunch beneath his feat. A few curious heads turned in his direction and Martin wondered if any of them would be in his class. He stood a little straighter, with shoulders proudly back, and confidently made his way forward. If he could have seen himself, it probably would have reminded him of Oswald.

Martin's first stop was the main office. A friendly woman sitting behind the desk welcomed him in before briefly going over the school's rulebook and telling him the schedule for lunch. After that she escorted him to the room where his class was to be held.

"Attention everyone! I have someone to introduce to all of you." The instructor announced causing the the class inside to go quiet. Martin shuffled his feet nervously. He was definitely not intimidated.

The instructor cleared his throat and continued, "We'll be having a new student join our class today. This is Martin Cobblepot."

At the end of his words, the instructor waved Martin over. Fighting back his nerves, Martin walked boldly in, feeling the eyes of everyone on him. He put on his best smile and turned to face the class.

A spitball collided with his cheek. Martin scowled in the direction of his attacker. A tall boy with straight blond hair sneered back at him.

"Alexis! Pricipal's office. Now!" 

As the boy got up to leave, Martin calmly picked the wad of paper from his face and placed it in his palm. When the boy had his back turned to exit the room, Martin flicked the paper sending it shooting into the back of the other boy's head. It stuck. The boy yelped in surprise and the class erupted into laughter. Even the teacher couldn't hold back a soft chuckle. The bully whipped back around and glared at Martin.

"Alexis. Princepal." The teacher reminded him sternly.

"But he jus..." the boy was cut off with a sharp-

"Now!" 

The instuctor pointed to the door. The angry bully stomped away, muttering under his breath. Martin grinned evilly. It wasn't the way Oswald had taught him to deal with situations, but he thought his dad would be proud anyway. Martin was definitely _not_ intimidated.


End file.
